Mistaken Love
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Drew and Gary are out to prank May and Leaf. What happens when they overhear a conversation? Profile/click story for full summary. Oldrival and Contest.


**Yay! A one-shot created by both Crossrevolution001 and I. She's soo smart. She comes up with the best ideas and its soo great to have her as a friend. She is like a sister I never had:D **

**So I'm a little stuck with my stories right now so I'll be doing a one-shot as a little apology. This idea was mostly Crossrevolution's, so you should check her out. **

**Summary: Gary and Drew are about to prank their two friends. Before they can though, they listen to what they were saying and hear some things that might shock them in the end. Contest and Oldrival shippy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters.**

* * *

**Mistaken Loves**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Two boys, one with chartreuse green hair and another had auburn spiky hair, were sneaking up on their two best girl friends. They've been friends with each other for as long as they could remember.

"This is going to be soo funny. You have the video camera ready right Drew?" the one with the spiky hair asked.

The one with green hair, known as Drew, took the video camera out, "Yup. All charged and ready to record," he snickered.

They arrived at a park. It wasn't packed or anything. They then spotted the girls and a grin appeared on both their faces..

**With the Girls**

Near a fountain sat two girls. One of them had short chestnut hair and beautiful sapphire orbs. She was wearing a red tank top with a jean skirt. The jean skirt was a vintage destruction washed and had blown out holes. For shoes she wore a pair of flip flop sandals. It had an adjustable heel buckle and the strap was braided making it look like a T-strap which gave childlike freedom with the added appeal of grown-up worth style. She had a red rose ring on her right ring finger and a red tote bag.

The girl next to her had long chocolate colored hair that reached her mid-back and shiny jade green eyes. She was wearing a pair of white short shorts with two front pockets and a button for each one with a white and green striped tank top. The tank top had three small buttons in the middle. For shoes she wore a pair of white sandals flats. It had a mini stud detail and leather padded footbed. She had a white leather double bucket handbag. It had a nice detail of beading.

The are best friends. They've been best friends since they were five and when they were ten, they met Drew and Gary. Since then they've been good friends with the guys. They fought alot but deep inside, they had a secret...

The two girls were currently talking, unaware the boys who are sneaking up with them...

The girl with long hair spoke first, "You know May, I think I might be in love with him," she said looking up at the sky.

The one with chestnut hair, known as May, looked up from her food, "Are you serious Leaf?" she asked shocked.

Leaf nodded, "Yeah. I mean have you seen his spiky hair?"

"Really? His friend with the wierd hair color seems more of my type," May admitted.

"But have you seen his attitude? Its so arrogant," Leaf remarked.

"So is that other guy. Ok, they both have a cocky attitude. How about we settle at that?" May suggested.

Leaf thought for a moment, "You're right. So why do you like him?" she questioned.

May's face fumed red, "Well..he may be arrogant, but don't you notice that that his words are somewhat encouraging?"

"How?" Leaf asked confused at her friend's words.

"If you noticed, his words make her push herself more. How do you not notice that Leaf?" May asked shocked.

Leaf shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno..."

**Meanwhile~**

"Could they be talking about us?" Gary asked.

"Well May just described my personality, so probably," Drew answered.

They were suppose to be pranking May and Leaf but as they got closer, they heard them talking and decided to listen to what they were talking about. From a distance of course. They stood there long enough for Drew to hear his description from May.

Gary smirked, "Has Drewy boy start feeling something for May? Or has he already started liking her a long time a-" Gary said mockingly before being caught off guard with Drew giving him a punch on the arm.

"Shut up," Drew growled.

Gary opened his mouth to say something when he heard something else, "What about you and your mysterious guy?" May asked.

They diverted their attention back to the girls. Gary swore he saw a faint red on Leaf's face.

Leaf looked at the ground, "I know he's like a huge player and all, but he can be really nice if he wants to sometimes," Leaf said with a smile.

When Leaf finished, Gary just stood there. Drew smirked, "Seems like you like Leaf already huh?" he asked half mockingly.

Gary gave him a glare, "Shut it Hayden."

"When did you start liking her? Three years ago? Last year?" Drew teased. He didn't care. Gary was his best guy friend so they were always doing something like this.

"Was that the time you started liking May?" Gary asked. It was now his turn to smirk.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Weren't we suppose to do something?" he asked.

"Oh right. Nearly forgot. Let's go," Gary said taking a pair of gloves out. The gloves had claws on it and had ugly scary colors on it.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get those?" he asked.

"Costume store. Now c'mon let's go," he said walking behind the girls.

Gary snuck up behind May and Leaf with Drew next to him while recording.

It was quiet and peaceful when...Gary grabbed both their shoulders with those gloves and yelling, "BOO!"

It was quiet at first and nothing happened. Gary tilted his head to look at Leaf and once he did so, he earned a slap on the face from Leaf and a hit on the head by May. Drew snickered and before he knew it, Leaf and May hit his head too.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gary asked.

"YOU SCARED US!" May answered.

"Its not like you guys were busy or anything," Drew said flicking his hair.

"We were talking about some cute guys from our favorite T.V show," Leaf said.

"Really?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow. It may seem like he's cool and all, but inside he felt disappointed it wasn't him Leaf was talking about.

They nodded, "Yeah. Well we have to go now. I'm staying over at May's tonight and her mom should be finished making dinner now," Leaf said getting her bag and taking a strech.

May perked up, "Oh, I almost forgot. Let's go now," May said getting her stuff.

They left leaving Drew and Gary there.

"They weren't talking about us?" Drew asked himself.

"SO YOU DO LIKE MAY!" Gary exclaimed a little too loud.

May and Leaf turned around and gave Drew a look. He looked away and May and Leaf started walking again and giggling.

"How did they not know we were talking about them?" Leaf asked rolling her eyes.

May shrugged,"Guys. They're weird."

**Fin.**

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Sorry it was short. I'm just tired from all the shopping I did today. I love Black Friday. Anyway, its short I know. But its still good right? **

**Oh, and if you're wondering for Leaf and May's outfit, its in my profile under the story so check it out!**

**Again, Crossrevolution001 came up with the idea. I just added the dialogue. We're like a perfect team.**

**Anywhos, leave a review and I'll try to update my stories! **

**Better look forward to Repairing the Past because that's the next story update!**


End file.
